1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage measuring means for measuring voltage of an electricity generator in the developing, optimization-tuning, or operation processes of a fuel cell.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell system is an electric generating system that includes an electric generator to generate electricity by electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. The electric generator has a stacked structure including a plurality of unit cells, each of which has an ionic conductive polymer membrane having selective ion permeability, and cathode and anode electrodes provided on opposite sides of the polymer membrane. Further, bipolar plates are provided between adjacent unit cells and supply hydrogen and oxygen to the anode and cathode electrodes, respectively. There are conventional means for measuring the voltage of the electric generator where the electricity is generated by the electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen.
One conventional technology used to measure the voltage of the fuel unit cell, is the method of inserting a probe such as a pin into a bipolar plate of a unit cell. This method does not assure secure stable contact, so that it is difficult to correctly measure the voltage. Further, as the number of attempts to measure the voltage in the developing or the tuning processes increases, the bipolar plate of the unit cell may be damaged by the contact.